


Dare

by EdoEclipse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is too afraid to admit his feelings at first, Band, F/M, I just fangirl over them so hard, I ship Noodle and 2D. Don't judge me., Love, Music, Noodle wants to impress her crush, Romance, cute moments, funny moments, so much squeals, so.much.CHEEEEEESE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoEclipse/pseuds/EdoEclipse
Summary: Noodle has a crush on 2D, but she's too afraid to tell him. She knows that she will eventually gain the courage to reveal her secret to him. But when Murdoc starts setting 2D up on blind dates, Noodle knows that her time of waiting is over. Would she dare to risk her position in the band over a crush or allow 2D to find a relationship with someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

Noodle stared at her bandmate from across the room, a small blush coating her cheeks. His blue hair was so unique, fascinating her every time she saw him. He was the reason she decided to become apart of the band after being dropped off at the studio in a crate. From day one, since the age of ten, he captivated her.

At first, she found him fun to be around. He wasn't creepy like Murdoc, and he was easier to talk to than Russel. Despite having a close bond with all of the band members 2D was definitely the closest to her, in Noodle's opinion anyway.

A small frown made its way to the young woman's face as she remembered her four-year disappearance. She always wondered if they even tried to look for her, or did they automatically assume that she had died?

Murdoc created a cyborg version of her as a replacement. Thinking about it sometimes irritated Noodle. Was she that replaceable? But then she remembered the day she reunited with the others. Out of the three, 2D was the happiest to see her. It reassured her secret crush towards him.

Now, at the age of twenty-six, she knew that her secret had been held in long enough. But how would she tell him?

2D was twelve years older than her, as well as the lead singer in their very popular band. He probably had hundreds of very attractive, more experienced women just waiting to pounce on him. And what was she? The awkward, average looking Japanese woman who sings back up and plays instruments. Noodle was probably nothing to him.

"Oi, Noodle! C'mon and play the game with us, yeah?" Murdoc asked her, grinning with his sharp, jagged teeth.

The young woman became confused. "Nani? What game?"

Russel motioned with his large hand for her to come over. "Truth or Dare, now come on! We need another player!"

Nodding, Noodle stood up, walking over towards her bandmates. The only available spot around them was beside 2D, which made her blush a tad. Smiling, she sat down.

Murdoc chuckled his usual evil-sounding chuckle. "Alright ya piece of shits, who's goin' first?"

Russel smirked. "I guess I will. Murdoc, truth or dare."

"I'm not a pansie, dare!" the green-skinned man yelled out.

"Alright then. I dare you to...drink the toilet water! And I didn't flush," Russel decided.

Murdoc laughed. "That's too easy, but eh, whatever you say."

Standing up, he left the group, entering the bathroom.

2D laughed slightly when they all heard Murdoc gag in disgust. "Blimey, Russel. You musta really done somfin' to make him that sick."

Noodle couldn't help but laugh with 2D. "Korehaomoshiroi! Poor Murdoc."

Several minutes later, a sickly Murdoc returned, sitting down. He smelled pretty bad too. "Okay, I did it. Ya better bloody hope I don't die. But, it's my turn. Noodle, truth or dare."

Noodle smiled cheerfully. "Dare!"

"Alright then. Come sit in my lap, sweet-cheeks." Murdoc smirked at Noodle's surprised look.

"Nani?! I...I--"

Murdoc laughed. "Backing out so soon?"

Gulping, Noodle shook her head. Gaining confidence, she stood up, slowly walking towards Murdoc. However, before she could take a third or fourth step, a pair of long arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her downwards onto someone else's lap. Glancing up, she noticed two large, black eyes blinking down at her.

"What was that for, 2D?" Murdoc asked him.

2D glared at the band's founder. "She wasn't comfortable wiff that. So she sits on my lap and wins the dare."

A bright blush made its way to the young Japanese woman's face. She could hardly believe it.

'I am sitting in 2D's lap!'

Could this mean that he really does have feelings for her? Maybe he was being protective of her. It wasn't the first time, after all.

Murdoc smirked, looking between Noodle and 2D. "Well, it looks like the plan worked after all. C'mon, Russel."

Nodding, Russel stood up, following Murdoc out of the room.

"Huh, what was that for?" Noodle questioned.

2D merely shrugged. "I don't know. Somefin smells fish around here."

The atmosphere between 2D and Noodle became awkward after several minutes, and eventually, Noodle slid off of 2D's lap.

"Blimey, I believe you won," the blue-haired singer chuckled out.

Noodle smiled at him. "Hai! I did!"

But as she remembered her brief moment of sitting in her crush's lap, the blush from earlier returned. She knew that she'd have to reveal her secret soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the incident between Noodle and 2D, and the young Japanese woman noticed that something odd was going on with 2D. He seemed nervous on a frequent basis, but she couldn't figure out why.

Gorillaz had a concert to prepare for this weekend. Russel was banging away on his drums, and Noodle was currently practicing her backup vocals for the song "19-2000". Sure, she no longer had her cute ten-year-old voice anymore, but Noodle was still able to pull off the lyrics amazingly.

"Here you go! Get the cool, get the cool shoeshine. Get the cool, get the cool sh--" A knock on her door interrupted the rehearsal session.

With an irritated sigh, the young woman paused the music, walking over towards the door. When she opened it, she noticed with slight shock that it was 2D. "Oh! 2D..."

"Hey, Noods! I need your help with this," he said, motioning to the loosened tie around his neck.

Snorting in amusement, Noodle adjusting his tie, tightening it in place. "There! Why are you getting dressed up?"

2D shrugged. "Blimey hell if I know. Murdoc tol' me to, but I don't know why. But thank ya Noods!"

The backup vocalist smiled. "Dōitashimashite! Let me know if you need help with anything else."

Nodding gratefully, 2D turned to walk out of her room. "By the way, you still sound really cute when ya sing that song."

Closing the door behind 2D, Noodle slid down her door, a bright blush coating her cheeks. A large, dorky smile also appeared.

'He likes my singing voice!'

Giggling to herself, the Japanese girl walked back over towards her music player, switching her CD out with another one, her favorite song that the band has done. Reason being: it was, perhaps, the only song she could officially say that she sang the main vocals in.

Walking over towards her shelves of CDs, she grabbed the one with the music to her song, "DARE". A slight smirk made its way to her face as she remembered shooting the music video for it. Noodle was around thirteen at the time, and she was excited to show off her developing hips that puberty gifted her.

As soon as the music started to play, the familiar rhythm of her dance number that went along with it returned. Her hips began to sway, and her body jumped around.

"You've got to press it on you! You just think it. That's what you do, baby. Hold it down, dare."

Her dancing became completely natural to her, and she felt as if she had traveled back in time to the shooting of her music video.

"Jump with them all and move it. Jump back and forth. And feel like you were there yourself. Work it out."

She grabbed her small keyboard, the same one that she used during the video thirteen years ago. It surprisingly still worked. Her butt began to unknowingly shake to the rhythm, and her hips swayed with a sharper edge. Her fully-developed body made the dance number not as cute as before, but more sensual. However, Noodle never noticed her maturity. She was still the band's adorable ten year old, in her eyes that is.

After the song, she breathed heavily, not use to the excessive dancing as she once was. Two sets of clapping were heard from the direction of her bedroom door. Turning around, she noticed Murdoc, Russel, and 2D standing just outside her room. The door was somehow open--either by one of them, or she didn't close it all the way.

While Murdoc and Russel were clapping, 2D stood there frozen, his cheeks bleeding red. He seemed to be covering half his body for some reason, but Noodle never questioned anyone or anything.

"That was one rad performance there, Noodle. Ya still got it bloody good," Murdoc praised her.

"'cept yer dancin' ain't innocent anymore, right 2D?" Russel teased the blue-headed man, laughing when he noticed the lead singer gulp.

Noodle blushed lightly, crossing her arms in irritation. "Baka! I cannot help my adult look!"

Murdoc chuckled at that, briefly eyeing Noodle. He glanced over at 2D. "Well, ole sap. Time to make sure you're ready for a smashin' time tonight!"

"Do I really haff to, Murdoc? We have a concert ta get ready for!" 2D whined out.

The oldest band member chuckled with his usual deep, raspy tone. "Of bloody course ya do! Ya haven't gone out to smash in years, and I'm gonna change that tonight."

Noodles eyes widened at that statement. Did he mean--?

'No...please do not let it be...'

2D glared at Murdoc. "I'm fine on my own. I don't need a blind date, Murdoc! I can find a woman on my own, thank you!"

"I thought you had a thing for ole Noodle over there, but I guess I was wrong," Murdoc shrugged, "So, I'm setting ya up until you find a woman of your taste."

2D briefly glanced over at Noodle, who was staring at the ground. His mouth opened to say something, but the words couldn't come out.

The young woman held back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

'He did not like me...'

Suddenly, rage filled Noodle. "What are you doing in my room, anyway?! Get out of my room!! Get out, get out, get out!!"

She threw all of her pillows at her bandmates, noticing the sad look 2D gave her before closing the door.

Running to her bed, she curled up in her cover, crying softly. Why did she still treat her love life similar to that of a high school romance? She was twenty-six, a full grown woman!

'If 2D wants a real woman, then I will give him a real woman.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Noodle woke up earlier than usual. Out of all of the band members, she was probably the one who slept in the latest. However, today would change that, as she knew she would need more time to get ready this morning. Walking over towards her dresser, she noticed how little makeup products she had. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick was all that she had, but the young woman knew that that would be enough. 2D was easily impressed with anything that she did, and it gave her a tad bit of confidence. Though knowing that he possibly had a great time last night with another woman, her confidence began to dwindle again.

Shaking her head to get rid of those annoying thoughts, she proceeded to apply her makeup, along with brushing out her short, choppy raven hair. The Japanese woman was determined to leave a life-long impression on 2D, no matter what it took.

Noodle also needed the perfect outfit, one that would present her as someone who was willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want. Digging through her clothes, she found an outfit that would best suit the occasion.

She slipped on a pair of ripped skinny jeans that hugged her hips and butt perfectly. Along with that, she wore a black tank-top, followed by a pair of black converses. It was a very simple outfit, one that she wore a lot during her music video shootings, but wearing it around the house...it would be a new experience for all of them.

Grabbing her phone, she turned off her bedroom light and slipped out of her room, heading to the kitchen. But before she could make it there, Noodle overheard Murdoc's voice.

"So 2D, how did that date go with Lizzie, yeah? She's a vixen in bed, heh heh," he chuckled out, glancing down at 2D, who was sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of coffee.

He shook his head. "Blimey hell Murdoc! I didn't go tha' far wiff Lizzie. She was too dressy for me."

"What the hell is wrong with ya?! You let a girl like that go?!" Murdoc complained.

"She wasn't my type is all. I like girls tha' don't wear fancy clothes like tha'," the blue-headed man shrugged out.

Gulping slightly, Noodle decided that it was now or never. She walked into the kitchen, pretending as if nothing at all was different about her. The young woman didn't glance over at the two to see their reactions, but she could definitely hear 2D choke on his coffee. Innocently, she grabbed a slice of bread to place in the toaster, reaching over to grab a mug to make a cup of tea.

"What the bloody 'ell has gotten into you, Noodle? Dressing like a woman today!" Murdoc praised, slapping 2D on the back. "If I wasn't too old for 'er, I'd take her out for a spin!"

2D gaped at Noodle, admiring how the simple makeup enhanced the already natural beauty she had.

Noodle cringed at Murdoc's reaction. "That is gross," she glanced over at 2D. "So what do you think?"

A blush coated the lead singer's face as she purred out the question to him. "Ya look really nice, Noods. Very beautiful..." 2D blushed, even more, when he realized what he admitted.

Noodle's eyes widen. "Hontōni? Do you really think I am beautiful?"

He gulped, nodding. "Yeah, Noods. It's no' too much makeup. And ya don't have anything fancy on. It's you. I l-like it."

Both began to blush brightly and stared at one another, that is until the kitchen began to cloud in smoke.

"My toast!" Noodle squealed out, pressing the lever on the toaster to eject her now charred slice of bread.

Murdoch sighed, especially when the fire alarm went off. "Well, ya better be glad that that alarm doesn't notify the fire department. Oh yeah..why don't you two get together already?! This atmosphere is so lovey-dovey, it hurts my soul!"

2D cleared his throat, standing up. "I think I got to practice for the songs this weekend."

After 2D left, Noodle stood there frozen. She didn't understand why he always avoided the topic of the chemistry that they had. Did he really find her that bad looking?

'But he had called me beautiful...'

She would hold onto that conversation in her mind. He thought she was beautiful. But he didn't want to admit it in front of Murdoc, Russel, or anyone else. Why?

'Was there something wrong with me?'

With a sad sigh, Noodle left the kitchen, heading back to her room. She wasn't hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, Noodle decided that she needed to resupply their fridge. From the way it looked this morning, they hardly had any food left. Grabbing her backpack, she left her room. Rushing down the hallway, she accidentally ran into none other than 2D.

"Oh! Gomen'nasai! I did not see you there!" Noodle apologized, holding her chest in shock from the collision.

2D chuckled lightly. "'s fine, Noods. I wasn't payin' attention. What are you doing, anyways?"

"I was going to go to the store. We do not have a lot of supplies in the kitchen," she explained.

"Oh, well...can I go wiff ya?" he asked, smiling his crooked-toothed smile that Noodle always found adorable.

The events of earlier that morning replayed in her head, causing the young woman to feel sad. However, she knew that this would be quality time with the guy of her dreams How could she refuse such an offer?

"Hai! Of course, you can come with me!" Noodle beamed out.

Smiling, 2D grabbed the keys to the jeep from the main room. "But I get to drive."

With a huff, Noodle crossed her arms. "But I was going to drive!"

"I'm driving, Noods," 2D said, leaning down close to Noodle.

Their faces were mere inches from touching each other, causing the Japanese girl to blush. The blue headed man smirked, rubbing their noses together briefly before leaning back. Slight disappointment crossed Noodle's face, but she covered it up. However, the fact that he rubbed his nose with hers caused a bright blush to form on her face.

"Fine, you can drive!" she gave in, pouting.

With a triumphant grin, 2D placed a hand on the young woman's back, leading her outside.

-

From the kitchen, Murdoc and Russel snickered as the two left their home. Murdoc crossed his arms, a jagged-toothed smirk present on his face.

"When are they gonna just get it on?! They know they want to," Murdoc sighed out, getting frustrated with 2D and Noodle.

Russel glanced at one of the smoke stains on the kitchen wall from earlier. "Noodle doesn't think 2D is attracted to her like that. And 2D thinks Noodle deserves someone better than him. They're both makin' it complicated when it's really not."

"Wow, Russ. That was deep for you ta say..." Murdoc said, glancing out the window.

Russel shrugged. "Well, I mean it's true. They hurtin' themselves more than helpin'."

Murdoc continued to stare out of the window, watching as 2D helped Noodle into the jeep, driving off down the street. "We need to find a way to get them together. I don't wanna sound all lovey-dovey, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Well hell, what do you think we should do?" Russel asked.

"I think settin' ole 2D on those shitty blind dates'll work," Murdoc suggested, noticing the glare Russel was giving him. "What?"

-

Meanwhile, 2D parked in front of the closest grocery store chain to the Gorillaz home/studio. Noodle slid out before her blue-haired crush could help her, smiling over at him as she made her way towards the entrance.

2D watched the young, Japanese woman as she strutted towards the entrance to the store. Her ass, hips, and legs were perfectly displayed due to her skinny jeans, and he was beginning to feel strong urges towards her. Gulping, he followed her, glad that he was wearing baggier jeans than usual.

When they entered the store, of course, a few people that weren't locals gasped at the sight of seeing two members of a very popular band. One guy was even fanning himself.

Ignoring the fans that were around, 2D and Noodle proceeded to grab a shopping basket, walking around the store.

"So, wha' exactly do we need?" the lead singer asked his band member.

Noodle placed a few of the items in her basket. "Different things. I will grab what we need."

2D chuckled at her statement. She certainly had grown up over time. She was still as adorable as ever, but her mind had definitely aged. But in a good way, in 2D's opinion.

After several minutes, Noodle had everything that they needed for the house. "2D. Is there anything that you want?"

A sly smirk made its way to 2D's face, without thinking, he said, "Oh, I know somefin' that I want. But only if you'll give it to me."

The young woman glanced up at him, blushing. "Nani?! What do you mean?"

Leaning down, the blue-haired singer kissed his band member on the lips, wrapping an arm around her lower back.

Shocked at first, Noodle slowly responded to the kiss. That is until the snapping of a phone camera interrupted them.

"I'm gonna get so rich off of this photo!" A woman with bleached hair, and the phone yelled out. 

Quickly, Noodle and 2D checked out their items, rushing back to the green jeep. Noodle was still in daze herself over the kiss. But what had compelled her crush to kiss her in public?

She glanced over at 2D, who was silently starting the jeep up. "2D..."

"Hmm?" he responded as he backed the jeep out of the parking lot, driving towards the house.

A blush appeared on her face. "Why did...why did you...ya know..."

"Kiss you?" he finished for her.

The young woman nodded. "Hai, why did you?"

He shrugged as he drove. "Well, you asked me if I wanted somefin', and I did want somefin'." 2D briefly glanced at Noodle. "I wanted you, no, I want you, Noods. I'm tired of hidin' it from ya."

Noodle's eyes widened, a smile making its way on her face. "Me too."

A light blush appeared on the lead singer's face as he parked the car. "Then I got somefin' planned for us tonight."

"Nani? What do you have planned?" the Japanese girl asked as she gathered the sacks of groceries.

2D chuckled lightly, leaning closer towards Noodle, his lips brushing against her ear. "It's a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that night, Noodle walked out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet from a hot shower. She made her way towards her room, but there was something taped to her door. It was a note with her name roughly scribbled on the front. A small smile appeared on her face as she easily recognized the handwriting. Pulling the note off of the door, she opened the note and read what was said inside the folded notebook paper. 

Noods, 

Meet me outside at nine. Wear something comfortable and just...be yourself. 

2D

Smiling brightly, Noodle rushed into her room, quickly throwing on a crop top, skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots. She tried to fix her hair, but as usual, it stuck up in every direction. She decided to twist it into a bun using a pair of chopsticks that were on her dresser. Thinking for a moment, the Japanese woman decided to apply red lipstick and eyeliner before barging out of her room and rushing downstairs. 

"Oi! Noodle, where ya goin'?" Murdoc asked as she flew right past him. 

She giggled. "Nothing you need to worry about baka!" 

As she raced out of their home, she ran down the steps. But as soon as she saw her lover, her entire body seemed to freeze in place. 

His blue hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a button-down pink short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of red converses. His appearance was even more heart-throbbing than usual, and Noodle could had sworn that her pupils turned into hearts at this rate. 

"Hey Noods, ya ready?" he asked as he approached her, leading her to the jeep. 

She smiled brightly. "Hai! I'm ready. Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," he informed her after they had gotten into the jeep, cranking the vehicle up and driving down the road. 

She noticed how they were driving in the opposite direction of the city. Rolling hills and the few cottage-style houses of the country side became more prominent, and the young woman was becoming increasingly puzzled as to where they were going. 

Eventually, 2D suddenly turned down a narrow dirt road, and Noodle began to slightly feel nervous. 

"Do ya truss me?" the blunette suddenly asked his lover. 

She nodded. "Hai!"

He smiled as he continued driving. "Good." 

Eventually, the arrived at the end of the road, stopping at a dead end. The Japanese woman was growing increasingly nervous, but she trusted 2D with whatever event he had planned for her. 

2D hopped out of the jeep, walking over and opening the door for Noodle, helping her out of the jeep. Without saying a world, he led her over towards a hill, walking it over it. She began to notice numerous lanterns that were scattered everywhere over the hill, a large blanket flat on the ground with bottles of wine and champagne scattered around as well. There were no glasses for the drinks, but that was something that Noodle didn't mind. 

"I juss thought we could ah..watch the starts tonight," 2D said rather awkwardly. 

She smiled at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I like this!" 

With a blush on his face, the blunette led Noodle down the hill, both sitting down on the blanket. 

"Wine or champagne?" he asked. 

Noodle smirked. "Wine."

He tossed her a bottle of wine, and they chugged down the bottle, laughing at each other for no reason. 

They laid back on the blanket, tipsy from the large amount of wine that they had consumed. 

"Look! That one looks like a dog!" Noodle giggled out. 

2D chuckled. "Well, that one looks like a sock." 

Noodle laughed. "A sock? It looks like a giraffe to me!" 

They sat in silence, staring at the stars for a while. 

"These stars really are beautiful," Noodle eventually said to break the silence. 

2D glanced over at her. "They are, but they aren't as beautiful as you are." 

Noodle glanced over at 2D, their faces just inches from each other. Closing his eyes, 2D leaned all the way in, wrapping her small lips with his own. Her eyes widened at the kiss, but she eventually closed her eyes and kissed back. The blunette took this as a good sign, intensifying the kiss by adding his tongue and teeth. He climbed on top of her, never breaking the connection between them. 

Throughout the night, they would make love to one another, expressing their emotions and desires in the best way possible. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who chose this story to waste some time with... I need help.


End file.
